


Штрихи. Сборник стихотворений

by Lyimeg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nature, Poetry, Russian poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyimeg/pseuds/Lyimeg
Summary: Погрузитесь в природу. Окунитесь в её блаженный нектар.Чувствуете?Она дышит. Она живёт. Она расцветает миллионами оттенков и играет миллионами тонов. Каждая её частичка - великолепие, гениально построенное по божественному расчёту. Здесь собрана мельчайшая доля того, что этот источник может нам подарить - те чувства, те мысли.Этот сборник - не прекрасная песня природы, а лишь её мотивы. Этот сборник -  не великая картина природы, а лишь её штрихи.





	1. Ветер

Сосновый лес. Алеет небо,  
Горя от солнечного света.  
Порыв сентябрьского ветра  
Колышет жухлую траву:  
Касаясь нежно почвы тёмной,  
Под сводом крон, в тиши просторной,  
Он, тихий, мрачный, непокорный,  
Толкует тайную молву.

Толкует о деньках погожих,  
Когда он не был осторожен,  
И его разум не тревожил  
Напрасный, монотонный быт,  
Когда свистел, шумел беспечно  
В своём довольстве бесконечно;  
Как жаль, не длилось это вечно,  
Теперь он старостью побит.

Ему от рока стало душно,  
Куда ему деваться нужно?  
И вновь он воет: вторят дружно  
Лесные жители вокруг.  
Покаялся он — спору нету,  
Но важно ль покаянье это,  
Когда к ближайшему рассвету  
Опишет он прощальный круг?

…Сосновый лес. Белеет небо,  
По-зимнему горит от света,  
Пора настала для рассвета,  
Покрыта инеем трава.  
Всё так, как прежде, только ветер  
Не просвистит при ясном свете.  
Как жил, так умер: неприметен,  
И рассудителен едва.


	2. Поезд

По линиям блестящего металла,   
Отстукивая частый, стройный бой,   
Бежал состав; за ним, скрипя устало,   
Неслись вагоны длинною гурьбой. 

И мчался он по молчаливой тундре,   
Укрытой светом ледяной луны,   
Среди сугробов мрачных, непробудных,  
Врезаясь в гладь холодной тишины. 

Метель лишь выла: жёсткая, лихая,   
Кружила в вальсе серебристый снег,   
Седую землю густо заметая,   
Из окон толстых отражая свет...

Летел наш поезд светлою полоской,   
И грянул его свист в ночной тиши,   
И пролетел стократным отголоском  
И в тундре, и в глуби моей души.


	3. Подснежник

Хоть серую землю зима заковала,  
Пробьётся подснежник к грядущей весне.  
Сквозь белые пласты, сквозь снега завалы  
Пробьётся – и лес шевельнётся во сне.

Деревьев стволы хоть укрыты снегами,  
Пробьётся подснежник, пробьётся второй,  
И лес, потрещав, просыпаясь, суками,  
Вдруг лихо просвищет над белою мглой.

Просвищет – и вновь подпоют ему птицы,  
Ручьи зажурчат и пробьётся трава,  
И небо лазурью кругом озарится,  
Лишь нежный подснежник померкнет едва.


	4. Дождь

Я вижу эти слёзы. Рыдает вся округа,  
Чернеют тротуары от капелек воды,  
В них песня раздаётся дрожащего испуга —  
Обиженного друга холодные следы.

Скажи мне, друг печальный, чего же ты вздыхаешь?  
Играет твой оркестр и в такт шумят древа,  
А ты всё не смолкаешь. Почём же ты рыдаешь?  
Тебя мои не ранят надменные слова?

Иль ты поёшь балладу о жизни своей горькой,  
Поёшь о сером небе — своём родном краю,  
Или как петь захочешь, ты зарыдаешь только,  
Наигрывая плачем мелодию свою?

Чего ж один горюешь? Давай сыграем вместе —  
Ты про свою кручину, я про свою беду,  
На тонких каплях-струнах мы боль свою поместим  
И свой мотив исполним на зыбком холоду.


	5. Весенний снег

Чудо Царицы-природы -  
Снег в середине весны.  
Ляжет краса непогоды  
И на верхушку сосны,

И на кормлённые жаром  
С пёстрой макушкой цветы,  
И серебристым металлом  
На чугунны́е кусты.

Всё расцветёт белизною,  
После растает вконец,   
Словно, прощаясь с зимою,  
Плачет скорбящий Отец.


	6. Перед рассветом

Взвейся, облако седое,  
Над шеренгами домов,  
Над рассветной тишиною,  
Вдаль, до золотых садов,

Окуни свои седины  
В золотистые лучи,  
И небесный купол дивный  
Краской жаркой намочи - 

Перекрась, избавь от ночи  
Реки, рощи и луга,   
Пусть по ним волной проскочит  
С кисточкой твоя рука, 

И со свежим дуновеньем  
Раззадоренных ветров,   
Растворись в цветущем небе,   
Дымки гладь - рассветный зов.


	7. Ива

Затихла молодая ива  
В закатой солнечной долине,  
Стремилась речка ниткой длинной  
Пред ней — скорбящей и одной,

И мерно солнце утекало,  
В полях пшеничных засыпало,  
Оставив деревце на пару  
С холодной лунной тишиной.

Весь лес заснул, а эта ива  
Лишь взор свой кротко опустила  
И в речку слёзы проронила  
Своей листвою золотой.

Придёт зима пургою шумной —  
И заберёт любви безумной  
С рекою бурной и бездумной  
Уют приятный и родной.

И небо с голубым светилом,  
С луной — пятном своим родимым,  
Вдруг тихо ей проговорило:  
«Ты не печалься, не скорби,

Пройдут года — придёт былое,  
Взойдёт земля густой травою,  
И ты воспрянешь над рекою  
В порыве огненной любви».


	8. Звезда

Лисою шустрой в тишине лесов,  
Во мхах прохладных след свой оставляя,  
Иду во тьме под тяжестью оков,   
Куда звезда укажет путевая.

Она - мой ангел, тверди тайной свет,   
Единственный источник утешенья,   
Что я найду за эти много лет   
Во времени прекрасное мгновенье, 

И крикну в небо: "Господи, прошу,   
Останови теченье дней жестоких,   
Позволь увидеть эту красоту!"   
Я должен знать, закрыт в стенах высоких,

Что он сготовил для моих детей,  
Как космос те увидят поневоле,   
Не как отец их - зверь во тьме полей -  
А как владельцы дорожайшей воли.


End file.
